


Just Jon

by sunbeamsandmoonrays



Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Ghost is fierce, Jon and Sansa both have a bit of amnesia, Memory Loss, Sansa believes she's Alayne, but it's not too graphic, rated for one sentence describing something that went on in battle, the "L" word is mentioned so it's getting pretty serious guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/pseuds/sunbeamsandmoonrays
Summary: To everyone else, he was a living legend.  The man who came back from the dead to take back his home.  To Alayne, he was just Jon.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739740
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Just Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 4 of my Alayne drabble series. Enjoy!

_“They say you’re some kind of god,” Tormund had told him that night he came clawing back to life._

_“I’m not a god,” he had protested._

Jon remembered this exchange as the battle around him raged. At first, he was single minded in his task. Fight, attack, kill.

_Survive_.

But when Ghost came out of nowhere and tore out the throat of a Bolton soldier he was fighting, he heard it. A singular battle cry:

_“The White Wolf!”_

Jon pressed on. The tide had turned. The chant continued and grew in intensity until it became the roar of victory.

_“The White Wolf!”_

_“The White Wolf!”_

_“THE WHITE WOLF!”_

It was done. Winterfell was his.

There was still much to do. Too much. But Jon had one thing on his mind as he steadfastly ignored the awed looks thrown his way from the surrounding men.

He found Alayne in ~~their~~ his tent, pacing and wringing her hands worriedly. When she spotted him hovering by the entrance, her blue eyes filled with tears and she let out a relieved sob.

He’d never seen anything so beautiful.

“Are you hurt?” she cried out, hurrying towards him. She reached out as if to touch him but hesitated, her hands hovering just out of reach.

Jon started and took a cursory look at himself. He was completely covered in mud and gore. He found his voice. “No. None of it is mine.”

Alayne then threw her arms around him in a desperate embrace, ignoring his halfhearted protests that she would get filthy. “I thought I would never see you again,” she whispered against his cheek.

His arms tightened around her. “I’m here.”

To everyone else, he was a living legend. The man who came back from the dead to take back his home. To Alayne, he was just Jon.

And he loved her for it.


End file.
